Mr. Whiskers
Mr. Whiskers is a seven-year-old rabbit, who has not had many friends during his lifetime. Early life Whiskers grew up with his parents in a burrow until he was found by his human owners. Usually the toddler boy in the family often used to play funny games with him like squirting water in his face or stuffing him in the washing machine. The first time he met Brandy was on an aircraft in a cargo room. He was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents, when he mistakenly believed it to be a camp. Into the Amazon Rainforest When Brandy asked him to "find her some light", he accidentally opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which sent both of them falling into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy, who then desperately wanted to get home, found a cellphone in one of the suitcases. Whiskers thought she was going to use it to order pizza. He then started swinging and jumping on vines and accidentally kicked the phone out of Brandy's hand into the river of piranhas. Brandy, angry and raged with fury wants to kill him (not literally), until she comes across Gaspar Le'Gecko. A scheming gecko who makes a deal with Brandy: he'll give her a map to civilization in exchange for Whiskers to take home to eat. Brandy agrees and she leaves Whiskers with Gaspar and his monkeys. As Brandy starts her way home, she keeps seeing faces of Whiskers and realizes she cares for him. With the help of Lola Boa (a snake Brandy and Whiskers encountered while up in a tree) they both go to save Whiskers. While he is in the pot of boiling water reading out the ingredients to cooked rabbit stew, Brandy and Lola barge in and rescue Mr. Whiskers. Mr. Whiskers and Lola soon become close friends. Mr. Whiskers and Brandy build a tree house to live in with bunk beds from a hippopotamus' lingerie. Physical description Mr. Whiskers is described as a seven-year-old white loped-ear rabbit. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit, and sometimes in purple swim trunks. Personality On an initial observance of Mr. Whiskers, one would perceive him as a silly, sloppy, smelly, gross, hyperactive and overall annoying pest. after further observance of Mr. Whiskers one would notice that he is actually intelligent with a fairly large vocabulary, which is exhibited at special moments. He is also very loving and caring, but he can be clumsy and clueless at times although he is arrogant and naughty. He can be selfish, short-tempered and cranky. While Brandy is often embarrassed by his antics, Whiskers does his best to help out with Brandy and he does cherish his friendship with Brandy, though she doesn't always feel the same way. Brandy does not hate Whiskers, she just gets annoyed by him. Brandy and Whiskers are close friends but she gets irritated by his annoying and never-going-away kind of attitude, Only Brandy just call him "Whiskers". Relationships Brandy Harrington Brandy Harrington is Mr Whiskers' best friend (along with Ed). They first meet in the episode Mr Whiskers' First Friend, when Mr. Whiskers was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents. Then they both fell out of the aircraft and into the Amazon Rainforest. In the final episode, he was kissed by Brandy for the first time which concludes a love interest. Ed Ed is a South American otter who is Mr. Whiskers' best friend. He and Mr. Whiskers often come up with silly plans and tricks. Lola Boa She is a boa constrictor and a good friend for Mr. Whiskers. Love interests *'Isabel': Isabel is a gila monster whom Whiskers briefly falls in love with in the episode "Cyranosaurus Rex". *'Gina': Gina is an orange Coati which Whiskers met in "Cyranosaurus Rex" inside Isabel's stomach after being swallowed by her, they both fell in love and were seen holding hands after getting out from Isabel's stomach but they presumably break up, as she doesn't appear in subsequent episodes. *'Margo': Margo is a stuck-up stickbug whom Whiskers briefly falling in love with in the episode "Loathe Triangle". *'Hortense': Hortense is a brown squirrel monkey who is Whiskers's girlfriend in the episode "Brandy's Best-Ever Boyfriend". *'Brandy Harrington': In the final episode, Mr. Whiskers makes a list of things he would like to do before he sleeps for 50 years, and one of them is to kiss a pretty girl. In the end, he admits that list was an excuse to spend time with Brandy. Brandy kisses him, because she understood that the "pretty girl" is her. Trivia *His outfit resembles prison clothes. *His Nickelodeon counterpart is Ickis, because they both resemble rabbits and have the same voice. *It was revealed Mr. Whiskers had magic and used to perform magic shows before, then Brandy encouraged him to use his magic to fight for the rainforest. Gallery Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers characters Category:Pets Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Lovers Category:Soldiers Category:Wrestlers